icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Capitols (2014)
The Madison Capitols are a Tier I Junior A ice hockey team that plays in the Eastern Conference of the United States Hockey League. Founded in 2014, the team plays its home games at the Alliant Energy Center in Madison, Wisconsin.http://www.ushl.com/news.php?news_id=2148 The team is owned by Tom Garrity (Managing Partner), Tom Sagissor and Ryan Suter.http://www.madcapshockey.com/page/show/1075039-ownership-group Luke Strand holds the dual role of Head Coach and General Manager for the team's inaugural 2014–15 season.http://web.ushl.com/news.php?news_id=2520 History Start of a Franchise (1984–91) The Madison Capitols began as a team in 1984, also competing in the USHL at the time, and played for 11 consecutive seasons.http://www.ushl.com/news.php?news_id=2148 During this time, the Capitols played in the Hartmeyer Ice Arena,http://www.hockeydb.com/stte/wisconsin-capitols-6710.html posting a 207-278-16 record,http://www.hockeydb.com/stte/wisconsin-capitols-6710.html playing a total of 530 games. The team was coached by Bob Suter from 1984-1986, posting a 35-48-3-10 record.http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?encode=TRUE&pid=7501 Following what was a mild start to the Franchise, Scott Owens took over coaching duties in 1986 and started a winning franchise, posting a 136-85-9-10 record through 1991.http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?encode=TRUE&pid=34332 Owens would then move on to coach the Des Moines Buccaneers and Colorado College, thus ending the age of the Madison Capitols. Wisconsin Capitols (1991–95) With the departure of Owens, the Madison Capitols also re-branded themselves as The Wisconsin Capitols in 1991. Hiring Steve Huglen as the head coach for the 1991-1992 campaign, a University of Illinois Defensemen, the Capitols looked to continue their winning ways. Unfortunately, after posting an 11-37-0 season, the writing was on the wall. The 1992-1993 campaign saw the departure of Huglen, and the addition of Mike Dibble as head coach, who would not last long. The team posted a 2-21-2 recordhttp://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?encode=TRUE&pid=8549 and Dibble was replaced by Rob Andriga mid-season,http://www.justsportsstats.com/minhockeyroster.php?team=11227&year=1992 who would coach the Capitols to a 4-19-1http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?encode=TRUE&pid=17625 record, finishing at 6-39-2-1 season record. In the 1993-1994 season, Duffy was still coaching the Wisconsin Capitols, along with the additions of Don Granato,http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?encode=TRUE&pid=6965 and Brian Duffy,http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?encode=TRUE&pid=69716 at the time of writing, individual statistics for each coach throughout the season were not available. The Capitols would post a 9-37-1-3http://www.hockeydb.com/stte/wisconsin-capitols-6710.html record this season, second to their worst. The end of the Wisconsin Capitols and USHL hockey in Madison was close to an end. The final season of the Capitols in Madison in 1995-1996, saw the return of Duffy, who would post a 3-8-0http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?encode=TRUE&pid=69716 record as head coach. The replacement coach, Len Semplice would finish the season with a 7-29-1http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?encode=TRUE&pid=69733 record, totaling a team season record of 10-37-1.http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?encode=TRUE&pid=69733 The Wisconsin Capitols would no longer be a USHL team after this season. Madison Capitols (2014–present) On November 26, 2013, the management of Madtown Hockey, LLC announced that the Madison Capitols would be returning to Madison in the 2014-2015 season. Ryan Suter, defenseman for the Minnesota Wild and Tom Sagissor, a former Wisconsin Badger would join the ownership group.http://www.ushl.com/news.php?news_id=2148 It was also announced that the Madison Capitols would play at the Alliant Energy Center in Madison, WI. On May 22, 2014, Eau Claire native Luke Strand was formally introduced as the Madison Capitols head coach and general manager. He was joined on the bench by fellow Eau Claire native Keith Paulsen and longtime NHL veteran and Stanley Cup Champion Tony Hrkac. Following the tragic passing of Bob Suter in September, the Capitols honored the lifelong Madison native and gold medalist with stickers on team helmets, a #20 banner inside the Coliseum, and the ice rink named in his honor (Bob Suter Memorial Rink). The Capitols began their first season back in the USHL on September 27, 2014, a 4-3 loss at Muskegon. Sauk City, Wis. native Luke McElhenie scored the first goal in the new era of the Capitols. McElhenie previously played for Bob Suter & the Madison Capitols AAA program. Madison picked up its first victory in its return to the USHL on October 24, defeating the Sioux Falls Stampede 3-1. Awards Scott Owens was named the USHL General Manager of the year for the 1986-1987 season and USHL Coach of the year for the 1987-1988 season.http://www.madcapshockey.com/page/show/1075088-team-history Notable players Brian Rafalski played for the Madison Capitols during the 1990–1991 season, and would go on to play in the NHL for 11 seasons, winning the Stanley Cup three times with the New Jersey Devils and Detroit Red Wings. Derek Plante played for the Madison Capitols during the 1989–1990 season.http://web.ushl.com/news.php?news_id=1950 and would go on to play in the NHL for 8 seasons, winning the Stanley Cup with the Dallas Stars in 1999. Notable draft picks The Madison Capitols have been host to a few NHL players at some point in their career, listed below are all players that have been drafted into the NHL, and had played at some point with the Capitols. Following the Capitols' return to the USHL in 2014-15, the team acquired defenseman Tyler Nanne from the Sioux Falls Stampede in November. A 2014 draft pick of the New York Rangers, Nanne became the first member of the new edition of the Capitols to have NHL drafted player status. Season by Season Record ''Note: GP = Games Played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OL = Overtime Losses, SL = Shootout Losses, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, Pts = Points'' References External links *Official website *Official Twitter *Unofficial Sub-reddit Category:United States Hockey League teams Category:Established in 2014 Category:United States Hockey League team